A Ninja's Ways
by Kari Konoko Mononoke
Summary: Sesshoumaru is a ninja master he lives far away in the mountains where no human can reach. One day a young human girl name Kagome who dreams to be the best, and even though she is young and naïve she knows that the male rumored to live in the mountains ca


A Ninja's Ways 

By: Kari Konoko Mononoke

A/N: This is a challenge fic from a single spark so I give all the credit to "Duh?" on that site. I'm fairly new to this but ppl seem to like me fics so I'm going to do this one then continue the other. For those who don't know the site for a single spark is

www. kagsess.pixelled. com

Delete the spaces of course. On with the fic!

Summary: Sesshoumaru is a ninja master; he lives far away in the mountains where no human can reach. One day a young human girl name Kagome who dreams to be the best, and even though she id young and naïve she knows that the male rumored to live in the mountains could help her achieve her goal. But this master will not train her or will he? And in the end what is the response?

Rated: R

Chapter 1: No!

Sesshoumaru looked out in to the snow, solitude was what this place was. Away from all the people that could and would cause him trouble. The snow was untouched as it had fallen that night. In the distance you could see a small speck of black tinted blue that was steadily getting closer. A person. The snow muted out all of the scent so he couldn't tell much about them but the one thing he did know was that they shouldn't be there.

A young girl about sixteen ran around the house, her waist length navy tresses floating swiftly along behind her. She was grabbing random things to most people but to her they all meant something. She had finally found out where the ninja master lived, it had taken her 2 years but she wasn't about to forget her dream. She wanted to become a nijitstu (sp?) master and she would. With his help and she was prepared to do anything for it, well, almost anything.

Her name was Kagome Higurashi she was the youngest in her family out of 3 children. Kikyou, 18 her half sister; Souta, 17, her half brother; then her, the child that no one cared for. It was her father's fault, he got drunk and raped her mother, and mind you her mother wasn't any better, she was a whore that couldn't do much. She had died a year previously and no one came o the funeral. Her father had come to get her and now she was there.

Every one in that house just made sure was alive daily and that was their job. She had a few belonging that she had bought with the money she earned working on the landowner's farm, it wasn't much but it was something.

All she owned was a saka bato (I have a strange affection for this sword), some kunai and shuriken. She also had in her possession 5 black outfit5s. They all consisted of haori and hakama but one of them had silver stitching in it for special occasions.

Once she had grabbed all her belongings he walked out of the house, she had no reason to say goodbye and she didn't care if they searched and never found her; she was going to be free.

She trekked non-stop for an entire day by that night she was hungry but had no reason tot think that anyone would find her. She ate a meager meal of bread and berries then went to sleep.

Days went on like that for weeks and she finally reached the mountains. She had stopped in a town and traded her good clothing for a horse, she didn't mind, she had no use for it. As the days grew shorter she finally was at the top. In the distance she saw a small house that could only belong to the one she was searching for. She would make it.

Sesshoumaru walked outside into the cold and saw for the first time that the girl was indeed human and she was walking steadily up to him. She had a small sac and looked like she was a messenger, it would have been so for she showed no signs of wariness and was fit enough. But she held no crest of a lord and she was female. Not many people let alone lords would employ a female.

She stopped before him and bowed, her eyes never leaving his person, she had a cautious aura about her.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. I have come here to seek training from one who knows the ways of the ninja."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, she was in excellent shape and with the determination he saw in her eyes, would be and excellent apprentice. That being noticed he gave her his answer,

"No."

He turned and walked in to his house quickly. Kagome stood there stunned for a moment then she ran after him.


End file.
